Jadis The Ice Queen
by Jadis The Ice Queen
Summary: This an original story based on what happened before Mela the Mermaid's story Bloody Roses which you should so go read.
1. Chapter 1

**Jadis the Ice Queen**

**A Nightmare Productions Films and Writings**

**Originally by: Christina M. Cecil & Rebecca Dinsmore**

**Chapter 1**

**Jadis sat on her throne of ice in a beautiful ice blue gown made of silk, her icy blue hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. She longed for more in life a longing to no longer be confined to the icy walls of her castle which felt more like a prison to her. She knew she should be on her mother's throne but she couldn't help it the urgent to be the boss was so strong in her. She was only three years old but was wise beyond her years. "Jadis what have I told you about playing in the throne room" Says a tall pale women with icy blue hair longer than Jadis' she was wearing a elaborate ice blue gown and a ice crown. "But, mother" Jadis pleaded. "You know better, gosh your such a handful I don't even want to think about how much trouble you're going to be when you get older" Leila said picking up Jadis and holding her close. "I'm not trouble momma", Jadis says a twinkle glistening in her blue eyes. "Yes you are you just know how to charm your way out of it" Leila said setting Jadis down to go play with a polar bear cub that had wandered into the castle walls. **

"**Momma where is daddy?" Jadis asked tugging at her mom's dress. "He should be back here by now" Leila says heading out into the courtyard of the castle as a tall, dark figure quickly appears. His black hair short and his skin pale. "Daddy!" Jadis called running into his arms. "There is my little princess" Darven said picking up his daughter and hugging her. "What have you been up too princess?" he asks a smile on his face. "Getting into trouble again" Leila replies. "Have you been giving your mother trouble?" Darven asks Jadis. She smiles an innocent smile then replied, "Of course not daddy." "You're trouble already" he says smiling back at her. "And here is my queen" he says setting down Jadis then hugs and kisses his wife Leila. "I've missed you" he whispers to her softly. "How was hunting?" she asks. "It was good…did you notice Jadis has fangs like me, I'll need to teach her how to hunt soon" he states. "Let's go inside and I'll get dinner ready" Leila says Jadis between Leila and Darven. **

**At dinner Leila knew she had an important thing to tell her husband and daughter. As they all sat down at the table Leila grabs her husband's hand "Jadis, Darven I'm pregnant. Jadis you're going to have a little sister soon." Leila says. "Wow! I'm so happy"  
Darven says smiling big and hugging his wife. "What I'm going to have share my things" Jadis whines. "Yes, but you will be queen and it will be your job to take care of little sister once me and father get old" Leila states. A few months later Jadis' sister was born Leila named her Crystal she had black hair like their father and the same blue eye that Jadis had. But as the sister grew so did their rivalry of each other the competed against each other in everything. Jadis had the advantage being half Vampire a quality her sister only wished she had.**

"**It's not fair that Jadis gets to go out with dad so much" Crystal whined. "She need to hunt" Leila replies brushing out Crystal's long black hair. "One day your sister will rule this land and you will be the princess there to help your sister to rule" Leila continues. "But I want to be queen" Crystal whines. "Jadis is the oldest and that makes her first in line to be queen" Leila said. "If anything where to happen to Jadis then you would have to step up and rule" she continued. This got Crystal thinking of ways to get rid of her older sister. **

**The next day Leila and Crystal waited in the courtyard for Darven and Jadis to return. "How was the hunt" Leila asked hugging Jadis. "She did very well for her first hunt she's a natural" Darven says hugging his wife. "I'm just glad your both safe" Leila replies. "Oh look Crystal missed Jadis" Leila says watching Crystal give Jadis an icy hug. "How are you dad?" Crystal says hugging her father. "I am doing very good princess" he replied hugging her close. "Let's go inside the wind is picking up and I wouldn't want to freeze to death" Darven says hurrying in the girls. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry everyone I have had a rough week at school had a huge Spanish test this past Thursday at 8am, have a presentation to do on Tuesday, and went to the midnight premiere of Alice in Wonderland. I am so buying it when it comes out to own. So sorry this is later that I like to post.**_

**Chapter 2**

**On their way inside a polar bear comes running up to then Leila and Crystal freak out and run inside. Jadis runs toward the polar bear as Darven runs after Jadis. "Jadis what are you doing?" Darven yells after her the wind picking up into a blizzard. His voice lost in the wind. Jadis looks around to see only white. "Daddy! Where are you?" she cries out loud her voice lost in the wind. Darven unable to see find Jadis heads home hoping that Jadis would be able to fund her way home when the storm dies down. **

**Jadis not able to see her hand in front of her face, starts wandering around in the blinding wind and snow. She finally collapses in a heap and feels her body being dragged too weak to protest she closers her eyes. As the polar bear dragged Jadis' almost lifeless body back to its cave. After several hours Jadis woke up curled next to a mother polar bear and her cub. "Where am I?" Jadis asks herself looking around her gaze resting on a young boy about 5 years old, with light blonde hair and green eyes crying over two bodies. "Are you ok?" Jadis asks approaching the boy. "No my parents froze to death trying to keep me alive" he replied between sobs. "I'm sorry what is your name?" Jadis replied. "My name is Exodus…what is your name?" he replies. "I'm Jadis" she replies comforting him now. She see the polar bears leaving the cave. "I think the storm is over" she replies. "Do you live around here?" she asks. "No my parents came here with me to learn more about the wildlife in the area" Exodus replies. "Are there others?" Jadis replies. "No it was only me and my parents" Exodus states, "now there is only me" he says starting to cry again. "It's ok…you can come with me. I live here with my family" Jadis states hugging him again. **

**Jadis grabs Exodus by the hand and he jerks away. "I need to see if there is anything on my parents bodies that I might want to keep as a memory of then" Exodus states patting down his dead parents bodies. He takes his dad's watch, and his mother's locket with a picture of him mom and dad in it. "We need to hurry up before another storm comes" Jadis states standing at the cave entrance. "There will be another storm" Exodus states shock in his voice. "There is always more than one storm" Jadis replies her voice trailing off as she stares off into the distance being barely able to see her castle. "Ok I'm ready to go" Exodus states zipping up his sweater to his chin, "Aren't you cold" he says noticing Jadis isn't wear long sleeves or a coat for that matter. "No, I'm used to the cold it's a part of me" Jadis replies. "Let's go" she adds grabbing his hand again. "Do I have to hold your hand?" Exodus asks. "Yes unless you want to get lost" Jadis replies ice in her voice. "Were going now" she states leading him out of the cave into the icy wind that whipped around them slightly stinging Jadis faces. It didn't bug her though she was used to it however Exodus was being slow and that was annoying Jadis. **

"**Hurry up" she states almost dragging him behind her. "I'm trying to" he replied. "I'm so hungry" he adds. Jadis hadn't thought that he might be weak with hunger. "Get on my back" Jadis states. "What?" Exodus replies, "you're kidding right?" he adds disbelieve in his words. "I said get on my back" Jadis states again this time anger and annoyance in her voice. "What is going to happen" Exodus says worried now. "Hang on tight" Jadis replies as she uses her super speed to quickly get to her castle. "Here we are" Jadis states letting Exodus slide off her back. "Are you ok?" she asks as Exodus rests his head between his legs. "I feel sick to my stomach and dizzy now" he replied. From the balcony of his room Darven sees Jadis in the courtyard and rushed out to her. "Jadis!" Darven yells. "I'm glad you're ok I don't know what I would have done without you" Darven states picking up Jadis and holding her close to him. **

"**I'm ok daddy…but I found a boy his parents are dead" Jadis replies. "Why did you bring a human here" Darven states anger rising up in him. "If I left him he would have died. Both you and mom taught me kindness toward others even if they are different from us" Jadis snaps back at her father as he sets her down on the ground and Leila comes running out. "Jadis sweetheart are you? You're not harmed are you? What is your father's problem?" Leila asks checking over Jadis. "I'm fine mother. I'm not hurt and dad is mad at me for rescuing a human boy and bringing him here. He's weak from hunger and the cold" Jadis replies hugging her mother. "Let's have a look at you" Leila states being very gentle with Exodus as she makes sure he isn't hurt. "Who are you? He asks. "I'm Leila Jadis' and Crystal's mother. Who are you?" Leila asks helping him to his feet. "I'm Exodus I'm 5 years old. Who is Crystal?" he asks. "Crystal is Jadis' little sister she is 3 years old and Jadis is 6 years old" Leila replies. "Mother we should get him inside and warmed up and some food in him before too much longer" Jadis states. "Another storm will be here soon" she adds. Leila looks up at the sky and see the storm coming quickly. "Let's hurry up and get inside" she states rushing Jadis and Exodus into the castle where the warmth numbed Exodus' skin. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Crystal rushed down the stairs in the ice palace to see Jadis with a human boy. **_**Hum…he's kind of cute**_** Crystal thinks to herself. "Who is this that you have brought home Jadis?" Crystal asks looking Exodus over. "His parents are dead he is an orphan and I saved him" Jadis replied. "Crystal why don't you see to it that our guest feels welcomed" Leila states. "Ok mother" Crystal replies helping Exodus out of his coat. "You must be Crystal…your very pretty" Exodus replies. "Thank you…if you follow me I'll show you to your room then we will come down for dinner" Crystal states leading Exodus up the stairs and down a long hall. "Wow you have a huge house" Exodus states looking around all wide eyed. "Yes we do it is a castle after all" Crystal replies smiling. "This is your room" she says open up a door and showing Exodus a room decorated in blue. "I like it very much…thank you" he replies setting down the watch and the locket on the dresser. "Time for dinner" Crystal states sniffing the air and they both head down for dinner. **

**Over the years Crystal and Exodus grew closer and closer to each other. And Crystal continued to try to kill off Jadis. At the age of 19 years old Jadis had been named queen and her mother stepped down from the throne. Leila was sick and dying and Jadis had a huge responsibility to take care of. "Mother, how are you?" Jadis asks opening the windows of her mother's bedroom. "I'm fading fast Jadis, before I go I want you to have my powers" Leila states as Jadis sits in the chair next to her mother's bed side. Leila grabs Jadis hand as her body begins to glow ice blue and her skin turn to ice. "Mother!" Jadis screams tears streaming down her face. Leila's body stops glowing and her body becomes ice Jadis pries her hand from the ice as Leila's body burst into hundreds of ice fragments. **

**When Jadis gets up Darven is the first to notice Jadis' body is glowing. "Jadis…your glowing, your mother is dead huh?" he states. "Yes she is dead" Jadis replies wiping the tears from her face. "She gave you her powers I can tell" Darven adds. "Yes she did…are you ok father?" Jadis replies. "I will be" Darven states hugging Jadis for the last time then locking himself up in Leila's room he rips out his own heart. Crystal runs into Jadis "How is mother" Crystal asks. "She is dead" Jadis replies hugging her little sister tightly. "And dad?" Crystal asks. "He wants to be left alone for now you can get him when it's time for dinner" Jadis replies then leaves for the throne room.**

**Exodus sees Crystal fall to a heap on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. "Crystal, are you ok?" Exodus states hugging her body close to him. "I will be…mother is dead and the pain from it hurts so bad…I just want to die" Crystal replies. "Please don't die I love you Crystal and wish for only your happiness" Exodus states. "I love you too and always will" Crystal replies then she kisses him softly. "I this is a bad time Crystal but, marry me?" Exodus asks. "Of course I will maybe a wedding will cheer up father" Crystal states smiling as Exodus slips a silver ring on Crystal's finger. "Crystal I'm going to start making dinner…are you going to go tell your sister?" Exodus asks as he heads toward the kitchen. "Yes I will my love" Crystal replies kissing him before heading to the throne room to see Jadis. **

"**Jadis!" Crystal states bowing slightly to her older sister. "What do you want Crystal? To try to steal the throne from me again? Do you think I'll give up being Queen now that mother is dead?" Jadis asks ice in her voice and hurt on her face. "I just wanted to tell you that me and Exodus are to be wed soon I thought it would brighten the mood some that's all" Crystal replied. "As for the throne we will discuss that after my wedding" Crystal added. "I'm glad that you are happy and have found your soul mate will you go tell father? I want to be alone for now" Jadis stated as Crystal turned and left for their mother's room. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Crystal knocks on Leila's door…no answer so she breaks down the door to see her father dead. His blood all over the fragments of ice which was once their mother. His heart grasped loosely in his hand. "Jadis!" Crystal screamed as Jadis comes running. "What is it Crystal?" Jadis asks looking at Crystal. "Look!" Crystal replies pointing to the remainders of their father. "Oh…Crystal, it will be ok" Jadis states hugging Crystal close Exodus comes into the room. "I heard Crystal scream and came running" Exodus states. "Take Crystal away from this room I will clean up this mess" Jadis states as Exodus wraps his arms around Crystal taking her out of the room. **

"**I'm sad that is was Crystal to discover you this way father" Jadis says out loud. She looks around the room at the mess around her. Her eyes stop on a piece of paper soaked in blood. She picks it up and opens it. "I'm sorry ut I must do this I swore to your mother that the day she died I would die as well so I would never be without her. I hope you understand Jadis and I will see you in paradise some day, Love dad" Jadis read the note out loud. Without realizing it she had turned the blood soaked paper into ice. She threw the ice block on the floor shattering it to a million tiny pieces so that Crystal would never have to know why their father did what he did.**

**Jadis quickly froze off the room sealing the remainders of Leila and Darven together forever. Shutting the door she sealed off the door with ice so thick nothing could break it. Jadis wiped the tears that streaked her face then headed downstairs to see if Crystal was ok. "Do you know why dad did this?" Crystal asked tears in her eyes. "No, and I don't think either one of us ever will" Jadis replies coldness in her heart. "Oh ok," Crystal replies hugging Jadis. "Let us think of happier things we have a wedding to plan" Jadis states leaving Crystal and Exodus to making dinner.**

**Jadis rushes out the castle doors the wind wiping her ice blue hair in her face and her tears stinging her face as she ran. Stopping far away from the castle she spots blood lots of blood coating the pure white snow. "What the hell is going on?" Jadis states out loud. "I'm sorry I didn't know there was life out here" the man with long black hair states his eyes a reddish color. "I live out here…who are you?" Jadis asks wiping the tears from her face. "I am Aero and you are?" he asks moving toward her slowly. "I am Jadis the ice queen of this realm" she replied standing her ground. She spot the carcass of a huge polar bear "What are you doing out here?" Jadis states. "I was eating" Aero replies. "Do you need a place to stay?" Jadis asks. "Yes is that your castle over there?" he asks pointing at the ice palace in the distance. "Yes come before the next storm blows in" Jadis replies running off toward the castle Aero close behind her. **

"**By the way don't be killing off polar bears" Jadis adds as soon as they arrive at the castle doors. A gust of ice and wind blows open the castle doors at Jadis' command. "Jadis your back" Crystal states standing in front of the door "I was about to get you for dinner" she adds. "Sure you were Crystal…deep down you and I both know you were secretly hoping that I wasn't coming back" Jadis replies her eyes piercing Crystal's eyes as if looking into her soul. "Who is this you brought back with you?" Crystal snaps breaking the tension between her and Jadis. "This is a friend of my mine his name is Aero and I expect you to be on your best behavior I figure if you give me two days we can have your wedding prepared in no time" Jadis replies as Exodus shuts the castle doors and blots them closed against the storm. "Who is that?" Aero whispers into Jadis ear. "That is my little sister Crystal she is always trying to kill me so watch your back" Jadis whispers back. "Hello, my name is Exodus I'm Crystal's soon to be husband" Exodus states shaking Aero's ice cold hand. "I'm Aero Jadis' friend" he replies. "Well if introductions are over with it's time for dinner" Exodus states leading everyone to the dinner table. **

**Crystal and Exodus eat while Jadis slips into the kitchen and drops a couple of blood tablets into her wine glass full of water. Aero slips into the kitchen tired of Crystal and Exodus' idle talk of the wedding. "What are you doing in here Jadis?" Aero asks while smiling big. "It called blood tablets it a blood substitute…I don't feel like food tonight" Jadis replies. Aero quickly slips behind her and wraps his arms around her. Jadis quickly turns around almost spilling her drink on him. "Care for a sip?" she asks the wine glass in front of him "sure" Aero replies letting Jadis raise the glass to his lips as he sips the blood tablet drink. "How is it?" Jadis asks setting the glass in the counter. "Not bad kind of bland compared to real blood but not bad if needed in an instant" Aero replies letting go of Jadis. **

"**Why do you get so close to me then back away from me?" Jadis asks. "You're not all vampire are you?" Aero asks. "No, I'm not I'm half human is that a problem for you?" Jadis replies. "Yes, because your blood temps me I want it so bad but I'm afraid if I start to drink it I won't be about to stop myself from killing you" Aero replies. "Do you want a taste?" Jadis asks picking up a knife and gently cutting into her hand letting her blood fall into a wine glass. "Here try some" she states handing him he glass with her blood in it. He quickly drinks it down "thank you it helped me not to take your blood by force right here, right now" Aero states hugging Jadis now. Jadis puts the blade in the sink as Exodus walks into the kitchen. "Jadis are you ok?" he asks noticing the blood on the blade in the sink. "Yes, Exodus I'm fine you worry too much sometimes I was just tending to our guest" Jadis replied laughing and removing Aero's arms from around her. "He is vampire isn't he?" Exodus states. "Yes, I am a vampire" Aero replies. "I figured since you were so attached to Jadis' side since she brought you her I just want to warn you, if you hurt her in any way I'll kill you" Exodus replies. "Exodus this does not concern you; you have over stepped your bounds you're lucky we have guest and a wedding to plan otherwise I would punish you as your queen!" Jadis snaps at Exodus. "I'm sorry my Queen…I just feel it's my place as a brother to you since you found me and had your parents bring me into this family that I should help protect you" Exodus replied bowing to Jadis. "Arise and you are only my brother the day you marry my sister then you will be family till then I will take care of myself…and I'm the one in charge no matter what Crystal thinks" Jadis states dismissing Exodus from her presents. **


End file.
